The Potter Effect Part 1
by GodricGryff
Summary: Harry Potter makes a wish upon a shooting star, and ends up in the Mass Effect Universe. Follow him as he tries to live in this new universe, all the while preparing for the Reapers and trying to find a scientific way home.
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Effect.

Authors Notes:

I wanted to explain that this is one of my first attempts at writing in several years.

Even though I am posting this, I am not sure if I will continue it, I am simply trying to get my creative juices flowing again after being away for so long, and I wanted to hear what people think about this.

I am open to critiques on writing, direction, story, anything. I want to know what people think, if you like this or if you don't. Anyway, here it is.

A/N UPDATE 5/28/12

I am re-uploading this chapter with some changes. I added a bunch more detail into Harry's thoughts about his friends, expanded it so that it is more important and not some minor footnote.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat quietly under a tree in a nearby park, staring at the stars in the night sky.

He always loved the stars, as a child he spent his time wondering if perhaps there was other life in the universe. Surely with so many billions of stars and planets humans couldn't be the only intelligent species?

He always thought that line of thinking was a bit self centered and arrogant.

Another reason he loved the stars as a child was he'd wish for a better life, a life where he could find love, acceptance, friends, and so on. Now though, as he looks upward, he uses them as a distraction, a distraction from the recent events in his life, for the pain of failure and death.

He had just completed his Fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his boarding school, and in his opinion the worst year yet. This past year he was forced to compete in a competition known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Now a friendly competition didn't sound too bad, unless you face certain death, which in this case was quite true.

He was forced to compete in a competition between three schools and in death defying situations, including fighting dragons, saving a friend from Mer-people and fighting his way through a deadly maze.

He did not want to participate, he was more then willing to let someone else do it, let someone else represent his school Hogwarts.

But when his name was called he was entered into a binding contract that essentially stated he was to compete or die.

Not exactly good options.

To make matters worse, his whole school turned on him believing he put his name in so he could steal the glory for himself. Even his best friends Ron and Hermione abandoned him.

Well, not to be deterred, and determined to come out of this alive, Harry did his best. His friend Hermione eventually came back into the fold after realizing she was wrong, but things were not the same between them.

She lost his trust and respect, and she knew she did as well.

Ron came back, but Harry didn't believe a word of his apology. He knew Ron was forced to apologize, but by whom is unknown. But he could tell that the apology was forced just by the slight strain of his voice.

No, Harry didn't trust them, but what could he do? He had no other friends, his only remaining relatives hated him, he had no one else.

He always thought, from when they met and became friends, and with all their adventures together that they would always be the "Golden Trio."

He knew that at times they had their differences and there was some tension.

Ron always had the habit of being jealous, jealous of Harry's fame and wealth.

Harry could understand to an extent, Ron was the youngest brother in a family with 5 older brothers. He always felt like he was in their shadow and he could never escape.

His brother Bill was an excellent student with high marks, so was Percy. Charlie was one of the best quidditch players in their houses history.

Fred and George were genius in their pranks and were liked by all, except Slytherins, and Snape.

He always felt inadequate, unable to live up to those achievements.

But his betrayal to Harry was hard.

Harry tried to tell him that this was a trap, a trap to get him killed and he wanted none of it. But Ron would not listen, all he saw was glory and money.

It hurt Harry, but it also showed him what he was always trying not to see. That his friend was more superficial then a friend, that he may have been using Harry for his fame.

He couldn't prove it, but when such thoughts enter your mind, it is hard for them to leave and instead become ingrained.

Hermione was a different matter.

Harry thought she, of all people, would never abandon him. She grew up with no friends as like he did, and because of that they had formed a very tight bond.

So that made her betrayal and accusations all the more hurtful.

She sided with Ron and thought he put his own name in the damned Goblet.

She did eventually come back, but things were never the same between them. The betrayal was still fresh. Harry never felt so alone in his life, not even his relatives could make him feel worse.

Speaking of his relatives.

His only remaining family was the Durlsey family, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley.

They hated him, and he hated them. But he had no choice but to live with them, and the reason for that is because his Parents, James and Lily Potter are dead.

They were murdered in cold blood by a man known as Lord Voldemort, a murderer with dreams of grandeur, dreams of taking over Great Britain and possibly the world, and killing all those he felt were unworthy.

Harry's Earliest memories were of his parents murder.

But after their deaths, he tried to kill Harry as well, to wipe out the Potter family. But something strange happened, the spell he was going to use to kill Harry, and the spell he used to kill countless others, backfired.

The spell backfired and killed Voldemort himself, leaving Harry with only a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He became the first, and only known survivor of the killing curse, making him famous before he could even talk.

And this last year, at the end of the tournament, Harry was forced to watch as the man was re-born.

Harry learned the whole tournament was a sham, was a trap to lure Harry in, and once in, they used his blood in a sick ritual to bring the Dark Lord back to life.

He then killed fellow contestant Cedric Diggory, and then tried to kill Harry himself. But Harry escaped, barely, but he did.

As Harry lay on his back staring at the stars, he shook his head, trying to forget such thoughts. He didn't want to think of the past year, he just wanted to drift away in the stars.

He blinked, he saw a star shoot across the sky, a shooting star!

Quickly he sat up and spoke his wish like he heard about as a child, "I wish to be gone from this place. I wish to go to a place where I can find true friends, find people who will love me and respect me, and perhaps find someone who I can build a life with. That is my wish."

Feeling satisfied, Harry got up and walked back home, where he climbed the tree in the front yard to his bedroom window and climbed in, closing it behind him.

He took one last look at the stars and turned around to go change into his PJs, when there was a blinding white light.

He covered his eyes and tried to look, but the light was to bright. When the light disappeared, he was gone. He was gone from Number 4 Privet Drive, gone from the Earth, and gone from time.

Somewhere Unknown.

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Harry asked himself as he sat up, last thing he remembered was making a wish to a shooting star, a blinding white light, and then nothing. Rubbing his eyes with his hands, he opened them and looked around, only to widen in shock as he took in his surroundings.

He saw that he was in a meadow of some kind, filled with flowers of varying colors. He looked up to the sky and was shocked at what he saw.

He saw not one, but two moons in the sky.

"This is definitely not Earth." He said to himself.

He stood up and dusted himself off, when he noticed something.

He was only in his underwear, with his wand, watch, and glasses his only accessories. Apparently, whatever transported him here did it when he was in the middle of changing into his Pjs.

"Halt!" came a shout.

Harry turned to see a small group, about 4 people, walking towards him with weapons raised. He noticed they had a slight resemblance to guns of his home.

Deciding to play it safe, Harry raised his hands into the air, palms forward to show he was unarmed, with the exception of the wand in the holster on his arm, but that was invisible.

A person stepped forward, he noticed it was a woman, she looked him over and lowered her rifle, the others following her action.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Ashley Williams, Alliance Marines. We saw a bright light over here when we were on patrol so we came to investigate." she said, then looking him up and down asked,

"What happened to you?"

Harry looked at her as he responded, "Well to be honest I have no idea. Last thing I remember is a bright light and waking up here in my underwear."

Harry quickly had a thought enter his head as well.

"And to be honest, I don't even know where I am, or where I even come from. My memory seems to have some holes."

Harry decided that would be the best option to lie. Just by looking at them he could see their armor, and even their weapons looked futuristic. He could tell cause on occasion when his relatives weren't watching him, he would see the news and movies on the TV.

If he was indeed, in the future then he highly doubted he could convince them he was from 1990's London.

So pretending to have memory issues could save him some unpleasantness.

Ashley looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Well Ok then. We still need to take you with us to file a report, a medical examination just in case, and perhaps some clothes." She finished with a smile and the rest of the squad broke out in chuckles.

Harry smiled as well, knowing that it was pretty funny he was in his boxers in the middle of a field.

**Several hours later.**

Colonel Jones sighed as he looked over the report filed by Sergeant Williams, as well as the medical examiners report.

The kid, this Harry, was severely malnourished, had more scars then some soldiers, and even some evidence of broken bones that weren't treated properly.

All in all, signs of abuse, or the kid was in a warzone growing up. Either way it wasn't pretty. Kid was going to need some treatments to fix those bones and malnutrition, and he was in need of some serious working out to gain muscle and weight.

There was a knock on his door interrupting him from his thoughts, "Enter!"

Ashley Williams entered and saluted, "SIR! You called for me sir?"

"At ease Williams, and have a seat there are some things we need to talk about." He ordered.

Ashley would admit, she was nervous. People who were called into the CO's office were usefully in trouble, deep trouble.

"Relax Williams, you're not in trouble. Your here to discuss that boy you found, Harry." He said.

Ashley did visibly relax at that.

"According to your report he was found in a field, naked except his boxers and with some memory holes. I've also carefully examined his medical report. Do you know what it contains?" He asked.

Ashley shook her head, "Sorry sir I don't. But just by looking at his body I'd say he's been through a lot. The guys were talking and Darius thinks the kid was in a war zone, he has the scars to prove it."

"Well he and everyone else would only be half right. According to the Doc, Harry has signs that some of his bones were broken and never healed properly. He is extremely malnourished as well. Frankly the kid is a mess." replied the Colonel.

Ashley was surprised, "Really? Do you think the reason he can't remember is because of selective memory? I heard that in abuse cases that can happen."

The Colonel nodded, "Both myself and the Doc agree with you on that. However we can't do anything about that. With no name for the relatives we can't find and press charges against them. But we do have another option.

We can offer him a full work up medically, fix everything wrong with him. In exchange we can work out some kind of military service to repay it all. He gets what he needs medically, and we get one more soldier. Thoughts?"

Ashley was surprised he was asking her opinion and she voiced it, "Sir, may I ask why your asking me? Aren't there people more qualified for this then me?"

He smiled at her as he responded, "True, but you're the one who found him, and if the reports are true then he spoke with you more than anyone else. Almost likes he's bonded with you, as such you probably have more insight then us."

Ashley actually put some thought into this before she responded, "Well that could work. I mean he really needs it, and having an extra hand around here would be nice. But I suggest being upfront about it, somehow I get the feeling he doesn't like secrets. But where will he stay, he doesn't have a place to live around here."

When her CO smiled at her, she had a feeling she wasn't about to like the answer.

More AN's!

If I continue this story, then the relationship with Harry and Ashley will be more brother/sister like, I originally intended for Harry to end up with Liara. I had it all work out, perhaps we can see how it goes if people want this updated.


	2. Welcome to the Universe

The Potter Effect.

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Universe.

**AN: **I wanted to let everyone know that there is a short Q & A at the bottom of this chapter that will answer some of the most common questions given to me about this story.

Also, because of the new policy of this site, I am also going to post this and other stories on DeviantArt, my account name is Rokudaime6.

I will continue to post on this site, but Deviantart will be a backup just in case the admins here get even crazier. I don't intend to post lemons in this story, but if the admins wish to delete all stories that even suggest there might be nudity, then Deviantart will be my backup. and let's face it, the admins here are getting crazy.

How long did it take them to actually enforce their ratings policy, 10 years? Give or take. I mean seriously what are they thinking. They should have enforced it from the beginning not wait all this time. At this point in time it is easier to just allow MA rated stories on here and there are a slew of different ways they could do it legally to.

I wonder how many innocent stories are going to get caught up in this mess they created.

Sorry, enough rant time, on to the story now.

**Eden Prime.**

Harry Potter sat in the medical offices of one Doctor Richardson. He was a short man with a balding head, but he was also kind and patient with Harry.

After performing a series of tests to check out his physical condition, he briefed Harry on his findings.

"Well Harry, the results have come in and I must say, they are not good." He said.

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"How bad are they sir?" he asked.

"Well, let's go over the list. You are severely Malnourished, more skin and bones then anything. Your x-rays show that you have several points where it appears your bones were broken, but did not heal properly. As such, some have grown awkward and bent and just plain abnormal.

You're a little short for someone your age as well, but that can come down to the malnourishment.

I looked over your brain scans and I can't see any kind of swelling or bruising, so how you lost your memory is beyond me at the moment. The only other theory I can think would be that your life was to traumatic and your mind decided to preserve your sanity to just erase itself.

That kind of thing has happened before, it is rare, but not unheard of." He finished.

Harry leaned back as he thought about that was said. He knew he was never in the best of health, he blamed his relatives for childhood malnourishment, but he also blamed himself. There was nothing stopping him from trying to get healthy while at Hogwarts, so plenty of blame to go around.

"Luckily Harry, we can fix all this. With a new diet and exercise regimen you can get a healthier body, however to fix the bones would require extensive surgery, which unfortunately is expensive." concluded the kind Doctor.

At that moment the door opened and Harry turned in his chair to see who entered. He saw Sergeant Williams walk in, as well as an older man with short graying hair. The man held out his hand and Harry stood and shook it.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, I am Colonel Jones, I believe you are already familiar with Sergeant Williams." he said.

Harry nodded, "I am sir, good to meet you."

The Colonel continued, "Doctor, mind if we have some privacy for a moment, we need to have a few words with Mr. Potter."

The Doctor nodded and left, giving the three of them some privacy.

"Well Mr. Potter, let's all have a seat." The Colonel said as everyone took a seat and he continued.

"Mr. Potter, I went over the report about you being found and you medical report. From all indication you have no family present to take care of you, you said so yourself. You also have some serious medical problems that need correcting.

So I have come up with an offer, if you're willing to accept it. The Alliance will be willing to cover all your medical costs to get you into a good physical condition, that includes training and surgery to fix your bones and eyes. We are even willing to give you a place to live.

However we need something in return.

Since your only 14 as far as we can tell, you are too young for enlistment in the military. However this is a small colony, as such we don't have a large garrison of troops here. We do however, have a small local militia.

The purpose of this militia is to act somewhat of a small police force, but to also provide assistance during emergencies.

If you're willing you can sign up for that, you'll be trained in weapons, but you most likely won't see combat. Because you're so young, you'll probably do more office work, that sort of thing. It's pretty menial, but your too young to go on patrol and make arrests, much less go into combat.

You'll be paid for your work, and given some free time off as well. Then when you turn 18 you can do what you want as you'll be an adult, you can enlist in the military, go to a university, whatever suits your fancy. "

Harry leaned back in his chair, this was certainly a lot to take in. It was a good offer, he'd have a job and all his medical issues would be fixed.

He'd be doing office work most likely, which is rather simple. And in his free time he can learn more about the world he was in.

He looked at the Colonel and asked, "What about a place to live? Are there any apartments nearby I can rent?"

The colonel looked at Harry and responded, "That the thing. Your are underage, so while you can work like most teenagers, your still not an adult and as such we need to have a guardian for you.

Luckily, Sergeant Williams here has volunteered to be your guardian."

Harry looked at Ashley and he had to struggle not to smile. She had a smile on her face that looked slightly strained. He had the feeling it wasn't her idea.

"Also," Continued the Colonel

"We need to enroll you in school. You will need to talk to the School Superintendant to solve that though as they will have more information than me.

That concludes what I needed to say, any questions?"

If Harry was honest with himself, he felt a bit bewildered. He took a moment to think, trying to sum up any questions he may have.

"I do have a few. My first is this surgery, what exactly will it entail and when can we get it done?" He asked.

Colonel Jones nodded as he spoke, "First it would be wisest to get you and Sergeant Williams situated into your new residence. After that the Doctor will perform a more thorough examination of you and you can set an appointment then. "

Harry also nodded before he asked, "Speaking of, where will we be living?"

This time it was Ashley who spoke up, "There is a nice house just outside the nearest town, it's a little small but that is all we need for two people. The military gives me a housing allowance if I choose to leave the barracks so we will be covered that way."

Harry nodded, "I don't have any other questions."

The Colonel nodded, "Ok then, gives us a few hours to get the paper work ready and then we'll take you to your new place. While I get the paperwork ready, you and Williams should take the time to get to know each other. I suggest you go get lunch as I am sure the good Doctor would like to have his office back."

**Cafeteria.**

Harry sat at a small table, across from him was Ashley Williams, who had changed out of her pink armor and was now in green fatigues.

They were mostly silent, neither sure what they wanted to talk about. Ashley lifted her head and opened her mouth, then closed it, not quite sure what to say.

Harry decided to try and break the ice, "So, tell me about yourself. Since we are going to be living together and all."

Ashley thought for a moment before responding, "Well since you already know my name and rank, I guess I can tell you more about my family. I was born and raised in the Alliance military, and I have three sisters, Abby, Lynn, and Sarah.

I don't know much about my mother, she died after the birth of Sarah, and because my old man was always being deployed here and there, I kind of raised my sisters, I became their mom in a way. They are good kids, and when you meet them I hope you all get along."

Harry nodded, "So, this may seem like an awkward question, but since your my guardian, what does this make me? Your son, brother, some random kid who pays rent?" He added with a smile.

The Ice broken, Ashley smiled, "No way your my son, I'd never hear the end of it from my sisters. Right now your some random kid, but maybe if you work real hard you can be the brother. But you still have to earn the approval of my sisters."

Harry laughed a little, glad the ice was broken and things were less awkward, but Harry did have one question.

"So, may I ask, why are you looking after me? Did you volunteer or ordered or what?"

Ashley thought for a moment before answering, "Well I wasn't ordered exactly. This could actually be a good opportunity for me. My family doesn't have the best history in the military, and as such I am often overlooked for assailments and such.

But looking after you could do me some good. Gives me something other than routine patrols and looks good on my record, shows I can handle delicate assignments. No offense meant."

Here she then smiled in a slightly creepy way, "Besides, I also get to be your personal trainer. Which means as soon as you recover from surgery, I am going to get you to put meat on them bones."

Harry suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't going to like that part.

After that, there was a beeping sound and Harry watched fascinated as Ashley's right arm turned orange and she appeared to read something.

"That's cool, what is that?" He asked.

"It's called an Omni-tool, I'll explain it later. That was the Colonel saying to meet him outside. The paper work is done he just needs our signatures then we'll go check out the house." She replied.

After walking outside and signing the papers, the Colonel gave them the hover flying car thing that intrigued Harry and he and Ashley took off for the new house.

Colonel Jones made his way back to his office after giving the air car to Williams and the kid, he had a lot to think about as of late, all of it centered around that Potter kid.

He is not ashamed to admit that he is nervous about the situation, and for good reason.

Here is Harry Potter, a kid who mysteriously appeared in nothing but his boxers with a weird stick after a flash of light, a flash that no sensors picked up, and no scientific method could explain.

In a word, the kid was dilemma.

He claimed memory loss, but Henry had his doubts.

Looking at his medical exam, he can understand the boys claim of memory loss, after all if he suffered abuses than he would want to claim memory loss as well.

But what really puzzled the Colonel was a lack of file on the boy.

He ran his name, and his picture through the Alliance database, no results. No missing person notices, no birth certificates, no schooling, nothing.

It was like the kid never existed, and that was what really had him nervous.

Colonel Henry Jones was soldier, and a good soldier always wanted as much Intel as he could get before going into a situation.

Here he was, running blind.

It was not the first time he ran blind but it didn't mean he liked it.

He looked up and noticed he was walking into the main building that housed his office. Soldiers saluted him as he walked past, and he returned the gesture.

He sat at his desk and opened his computer and as it was loading he pulled out the papers that Harry signed and other bits of information that he gave them.

Colonel Jones then opened a personnel file for one Harry J. Potter. He began to type in the information that he had,

Height: 5'12"

Weight: 102 lbs.

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Date of Birth: July 31st, 2164?

He put the question mark because it was a guess after doing basic math.

Going back to the file he continued to type.

Education: In progress

Work: Local militia.

He saved and closed the file, promising to update it more later.

He leaned back and thought some more. He didn't know if Harry caught on, but he did have an ulterior motive for getting Harry to sign up for the militia.

He saw potential in the boy. As a career soldier he learned to read people over the years, and while he can't always be 100% correct, most time he was.

He saw the boy had seen his share of horror, and not just because of his medical report. It was in his eyes.

Yes, his eyes were full of wonder at being in a new location and with things going on around him, but there were glimpses though.

He doubted Williams saw it, she didn't have the experience to notice these things, but he did. The boy had seen things, things that many full grown adults under his current command haven't seen.

Jones was not a big religious man, but he did believe in destiny, and perhaps this boy had a big destiny, one that would require him to be tested over and over again.

Perhaps he would be required to go into combat, or perhaps not.

But Jones liked him, and he was going to help him. Using the militia he could train the kid in weapons, combat, situational awareness, and perhaps in private, he could teach the kid strategy, tactics, thinking outside the box.

But, he sighed as he thought, he was also going to teach the kid to enjoy life. That was something Jones had always regretted.

He spent his whole life in the military, never finding a good woman, settling down, and having children. Not like his brother, who found a good woman and had a good family.

Instead, the Corps became the family of Colonel Jones, those under his command became his children, Williams was his child, Private Skittles in the front desk as his child, and perhaps Harry can become his child.

The Corps is his family, the militia his extended family, and family always looks out for their own.

Scene break

When they arrived they took a look around. The house was two stories, on the first floor was a decent size living room, kitchen, and bathroom.

On the second floor were another bathroom, and two bedrooms. Both rooms were not to small but not large either. In was a good size house for two people. But it was also bare, so that meant shopping.

Luckily Ashley explained the military also provided enough to furnish the house, apparently they were quite generous with their housing budgets.

**One week Later.**

After spending the past two days in furnishing the house, Harry went in for the more detailed examination followed by his surgery.

Ashley sat in the waiting room, waiting. She would not admit this to anyone, but she was worried. She knew just how much work was being done. They had to fix all his bone issues, which there were many, followed by working on his malnutrition damage, fix his eyes, and many more.

So far it had taken 20 hours.

She had tried to busy herself with work, and that lasted as long as her shift, which was 8-9 hours. After that was waiting.

She would also not admit out loud, but she liked the kid. He was kind and polite, he faced the fear of surgery bravely.

She could tell he was afraid, but he never mentioned it, he tried to pretend it would all be fine, liked he'd seen far worse.

That was another thing she noticed about him. Despite him claiming to have memory issues, she wasn't so sure. She kept it to herself, but she had a feeling he remembered far more then what he let on. She could tell by the small signs, like he would occasionally look off into space, with a faraway look in his eyes.

He faced fear easily, as if he faced far worse than the surgery, which they both knew was risky.

She didn't tell anyone, and she didn't plan to. She didn't even plan to tell him she suspected because she wasn't sure if she was making it up or not. For all she knew she could have been seeing things that weren't there.

Ashley had also told her family about him and the new house. They were excited and her sisters planned to visits a some point. She smiled as she thought of them.

She missed her sisters, and she knew they missed her. Hopefully they can get together soon.

The doors opened and she looked up to see the Doctor walking out and she didn't like the look on his face.

"Ah Miss Williams, good to see your here. The surgery was a success, most of his deformities have been fixed. All he needs now is some rest to recover, and after that a good diet and exercise regimen. "

Ashley looked him in the eyes, she knew something was wrong. She could tell by the way he avoided looking her in the eye directly, the nervous movement of his hands and the slight bouncing on his feet.

"And?" she asked, clearly indicating she knew something was up.

The Doctor took a deep breath as he spoke, "Well there was a minor complication and discovery."

Ashley lifted her eyebrow, clearly indicating for him to continue.

"We discovered that during the course of his surgery, his body was healing. Healing! Everything we did his body would try to heal, it was amazing. He had the blue glow of biotics, but we detected no Element Zero in his system. and that is the amazing part!

We don't know if he is a biotic or has the potential, or if it is latent and he can't control it. For all we know it could be used to just heal and that it. But to have it with no Element Zero in his system, that unheard of!"

Even Ashley would admit to being shocked at that. It was unheard of, but now she was nervous, if word of this got out he may be shipped off someplace, she couldn't allow that to happen to someone who was nice. She'd heard the horror stories of places like BAaT.

"This is not getting out is it? Between you and me and that's it, right?" she said while looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, "Of course. Technically you are his guardian now so all decisions are up to you. Besides, I've heard of BAaT, as a medical professional it goes against my oath to send someone to a place like that."

Ashley nodded, "Good. Now how is he doing?"

Glad at the change of subject he answered, "All things considered he is doing quite well. He'll need a couple weeks to recover to make sure all goes well and some checkups over the course of the next year to make sure his new diet and exercise doesn't hurt him post-surgery. But other than that all is good. He could be able to leave here in the next 2 weeks."

Ashley smiled, "Thanks Doc, I'm sure he appreciates it."

He nodded, said thank you and left.

Now all Ashley had to was wait for him to heal before they can get him accustomed to life on Eden Prime.

**Q & A:**

Q: How long is this story going to be.

A: Very long. This story will cover from Pre-ME1 all the way to post ME3.

Q: Will this be a retelling of the games?

A: No, not exactly. Many events will remain the same, however I intend for many important events and some non-important ones to change. THe whole point of this story is by inserting one person, the whole fate of the galaxy can change.

Q: What will the romance be?

A: I intend this to be a Harry/Liara Romance. Ashley Williams is going to be a big sister role to Harry. and the relationship between Harry and Liara will change and evolve over time.

Q: What gender is Sheperd going to be?

A: Male, and for good reason that will be explain later on in the story.

Q: Will Harry grow dark?

A: In a way yes. Harry is going to be fighting all through the Reaper war, and no one who is fighting that can escape unscathed. If he going to be Emo and evil, no, not by a long shot. But he is going to change, dramatically.

That's all for the Q & A, if anyone has any more questions feel free to send them to me and I will answer.


	3. Bonding

**AN: This is important, please read everyone!**

I wanted to let everyone know that from now on updates will be slower, but they will be of a much higher quality. Reason is I now have a beta, so give a round of applause to Hijokugei, who has graciously decided to help me makes this story so much better.

I have big hopes and ideas for this story, and with his help the readers and fans will have a wonderful, long, joyous experience.

Also, I am re-doing Chapter 2, I intend to bring to life Colonel Jones more as he plays an important role in the story. So be on the lookout for that. It will be re-posted at the same time Chapter 4 comes out.

That is all for now, if anyone has questions feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.

Now on to the show!

The Potter Effect

Chapter 3: Bonding

Hospital, Eden Prime.

Ashley sat in the chair located next to Harry's bed. She had just finished her shift and decided to pay him a visit before going to get something to eat, and shower.

It had been two days since the surgery finished, and he was barely awake at all, spending most of his time asleep and on pain meds. She was watching as he slept, taking the time to study his facial features without him knowing.

The first thing that stood out was his lightning bolt shaped scar. It looked unnatural, and it just felt wrong to her. She couldn't explain it, she'd seen plenty of scars in her life and had a few herself, but this one was weird.

She also couldn't shake the feeling she got whenever she looked at it.

Looking over his face, she noticed it was skinny, and almost hollow looking. But if you put a little meat on there and he could grow to be cute.

'just wait till he gets his new diet and exercise regimen,' she thought. "He'll have to beat the girls off with a stick."

She was already planning his new regimen, she was going to put him through the ropes, and it was a good thing to. His body was in such bad condition that if he didn't do anything, he wouldn't have been able to live past 40, maybe 50 if he was lucky.

She didn't know what caused him to be in such poor health, after all she and the Colonel had was theories and conjecture. But whatever it was, it was bad, and someone so young deserved to have a shot at a new life.

She smiled, glad to be able to make a difference in someone's life.

As she was watching him, she noticed his eyes moving behind his lids, before they slowly opened then closed real fast. She decided to get up and dim the lights a bit to help him out.

"Thanks." he said.

"Glad to see your awake. How are you doing?." She asks.

Harry blinked , allowing his eyes to adjust.

"I don't need my glasses anymore!" he said with excitement, followed by a cough.

Ashley poured him a glass of water from the jug nearby on his nightstand and gave him the glass. He drank it slowly, refreshing his parched throat. When he was done he gave it back to her and tried to slowly sit up.

"The doctors figured since you were already under the knife, they would fix that to. No need to do a half ass job." She said.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"You were out for two days. Frankly I'm surprised your awake now, most people wouldn't wake up so soon after something like this." She said, a little amazed.

Harry chuckled a bit. "I've always been a quick healer; never stayed hurt for long."

Ashley smiled to, knowing the irony of that statement regarding his healing.

Which brought another thought into her head, his supposed biotics. She decided to not tell him what the Doctor said, she wanted to see how things played out, see if he was truly ignorant about it or if he knew about it. She also wanted to see if displayed any other signs of biotic ability.

"So, what have you been up to while I've been asleep?" Harry asked.

The voice knocking her out of her thoughts, she answered, "I've been catching up on some reading. I actually brought a couple books for you if you're interested."

She reached into the bag next to her and pulled out a couple as she spoke.

"This is Ulysses, by Alfred Tennyson, it's my favorite poem. I also brought 1984, by George Orwell, and your own Omni-Tool and laptop, so I can teach you how to use the Extranet. There is some good reading on there, even the Asari have great writing.

They usually write about deep, soul searching stuff. Even though they have a different belief system then mine, it all speaks the same way. That there is possibly a higher force at work in the universe, that the Galaxy is so vast and peaceful. Know what I mean?"

Harry looked at her for the moment and then asked, "What's an Asari, and what's the Extranet?"

Ashley and Harry shared a stare for a moment before she realized he wasn't kidding. Memory loss aside, he should still remember them, aliens and the extranet were part of day to day life.

She sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.

"Let's start with the extranet. This is all a bit technical for my tastes, but have you ever heard of the internet? From 20th and 21st century earth? It involves the wireless interlinking of computers, where you can go online so to speak and visit places called websites.

The extranet is the same thing, only difference is that it is used all across the galaxy by all species. They have websites where you can order goods, watch news, play video games, porn, everything you can imagine."

"Now onto Aliens. You'll learn more when you start taking classes, but essentially the races everyone know are Asari, Salarian, Turian, Krogan, Hanar, Drell, Vorcha, Batarian, and Quarian. The first three, Asari, Salarian, and Turian run what is known as the Citadel Council, again something you will learn more about in school.

What you really need to know is this, First, Humans and Turian have a bad history. Short story is while we were first exploring space beyond Earth, the Turians' found us and opened fire on one of our science teams with no warnings of any kind. That led to a brief war between us.

The Turians ended up taking our colony of Shanxi."

At this point Ashley hesitated, something Harry caught before she continued.

"We ended up sending our Navy and liberated Shanxi, at that point both Humans and Turians were preparing for a full out, interstellar war. Luckily it never came to that as the Council learned of what happened and intervened.

After investigating it was learned that the Turians had purposely violated Council protocol in making first contact with a new species, that being us, and have forced the Turians to pay reparations to each family of a human soldier that was killed in the conflict.

There is still bad blood between both our species, and its affected our relations with other species because war with the Turians was the first time we made contact with an alien species. That kind of affects your outlook on things."

Harry was impressed, and in awe at what she was saying. On his world there were theories of other intellect life, but it was never proven and most people who talked about it were made fun of.

But here he was, in a universe with aliens!

This brought to mind more questions, was he in the future? Was he going to stay here or somehow be sent back? Could he go back to his time? What about the people he knew? Would they be alright? What about Voldemort?

He was distracted when Ashley spoke again.

"Another race you need to be wary of are the Batarians. The Batarians don't get along with everybody, every member of their race is a heartless killer. They raid colonies of other species and either slaughter everyone or sell them into slavery.

Their newest target, however, are Humans. The Council refuses to try and stop the Batarians, and they refuse to allow our military to deal with them. Everyone I know hates those four-eyed bastards. If you see one, you need to watch your back.

I hope that answers some of your questions Harry. I think I'll go get something to eat, I'll bring you back something to."

She stood up and stretched, and Harry winced when he heard several of her joints pop before she walked off.

He leaned back into his bed. He had a lot to take in, Aliens, spaceships, so many things.

He sighed, how was it even possible for him to be in the future, if it indeed was the future.

His eyes then widened.

'Wait a minute. I made a wish, I saw a shooting star and asked to be taken someplace. Could that be it? But would that even be possible?' He thought.

Was it even a shooting star or some kind of weird, alien thing that sent him hear?

He didn't have a clue, and he didn't even know where to start looking for one.

The door opened and he looked up to see Ashley walking in with a tray full of food. At that exact moment his stomach decided to make its presence known with a loud rumble.

Harry had the decency to lower his head as Ashley openly laughed at him.

"Well I take it someone is hungry. Here, I got you a light chicken sandwich and some chips. Its best to go light for now so you don't get yourself sick." she said.

Harry was grateful for the food, and when she lowered it onto his lap he picked up the sandwich and started eating.

As he was eating, he was debating as to whether or not to ask her a question, he was worried she might take offense. But, he reasoned that if they were going to live together then getting to know each may include giving up a few secrets.

"So, um, Ashley, I wanted to ask you something." He said.

She looked at him from her own tray and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, when you were telling me about the Turians, and you mentioned Shanxi, you seemed to hesitate for a bit. May I ask why?" he asked.

Ashley winced. She didn't really like discussing this. But… "Well you're going to learn about it eventually, I guess its best from me rather than some tabloid article online.

My grandfather, General Williams, he was in charge of the ground garrison on Shanxi. When the Turians arrived, they threatened to level the place from orbit unless he surrendered.

So he weighed his options: refuse and fight to the last man all the while the colony and its citizens are obliterated, or surrender without firing a shot."

Here she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"He chose surrender. He couldn't risk allowing so many innocents to be blasted away because of pride. In doing so he became the first Human commander to surrender to an alien force.

In theory it makes sense, but the press, politicians, and other commanders jeered him. They would rather he fight and allow the entire colony to die for fools pride.

Because of that our entire family has been discriminated against in the military. My own father took deployment after deployment, numerous dangerous missions, and he never rose above the rank of Serviceman Third Class.

I have never been given an opportunity for advancement, or any other postings that aren't just lowly garrisons.

My father taught me that Williams have to be better than the best, to make up for Shanxi. It's bullshit, not being recognized, but I can take pride in being what I am: the best God damn Marine on this colony."

Harry sat back and listened.

Ashley took several deep breaths.

"Sorry about that. It's just frustrating. And unfair. But its reality, and being in my guardianship you're going to encounter that information anyways. I want you to know the full truth. My Grandfather did not surrender because of cowardice, he surrendered so innocent men, women, and children wouldn't be killed because he was to proud and fought back."

Harry nodded, "I understand. People get frustrated and need to let off steam, and I'm glad you told me even though you didn't have to. Thank you for trusting me."

Ashley smiled, "Thanks for listening."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up. "Well, looks like visiting hours are over. Sorry I didn't have time to teach you how to use the laptop and Omni-tool, I'll come by tomorrow and teach you then. If you have time, the books are here. But don't forget, you need sleep. It will help you recover."

She reached down and patted him on the head.

She left and Harry leaned back.

He had a lot to think about. Aliens and spaceships for one thing. Ashley Williams for another.

She was tough, a little blunt, and had a hard shell.

But as Harry picked up Ulysses, he also thought about her softer side. She really seemed to like to talk about poetry and stories; he could hear her excitement on the subject.

To him, it showed that underneath that hard exterior she gave the world, there was someone who had the same hopes and dreams as everyone else. He smiled, perhaps they will get along after all.

He opens the book she gave him and begins to read, hoping that maybe her choice in literature would help him have a better understanding of just who Ashley Williams is.


	4. Intrigue

**AN at the bottom of the chapter**

**2 weeks later, Marine Command**

**Eden Prime.**

*Knock, Knock*

"Enter." said Colonel Jones

The door opened and a young man entered.

"What can I do for you Private?" asked the Colonel.

The private saluted before handing the Colonel a file.

"Here is the report you requested sir." said the young Private.

"Thank you Private, dismissed."

The Private saluted again, turned and left.

Colonel Henry Jones opened the file and read the contents.

EXTRANET HISTORY: HARRY POTTER.

The Colonel perused the contents, he had bugged the young man's laptop in the hope that his extranet search history would reveal something about him, something he didn't say to others. He was hoping this would help clarify the mystery of Harry Potter, perhaps give a clue as to who his family is, where he came from, how he ended up in a field in his underwear perhaps.

So far the list included:

1980-1994 England

Harry James Potter

Hermione Granger

Attacks in 1980-1994

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Colonel Jones stared at the list, it was interesting to say the least.

Why would he be searching for something almost 200 years old?

The results he found were almost non-existent. Nothing about his name, the girls name, or the other guys name came up.

London found some results, but nothing of interest to him, just pop culture and politics.

He continued to peruse the list.

Alliance

Alliance History

Eden Prime

General Williams

That last one caught his attention.

He can understand the lad wanting to know more about the Alliance history and the colony he now lived on, so he dismissed those.

General Williams though, that was intriguing. Either the lad made a connection with Ashley after reading Alliance history, or she told him.

He was inclined to believe the before, as Ashley never opened up to anyone, except of course the only other female marine, Bhatia he believed her name was.

He decided to wait and see on this, see if Harry Judged Ashley based on her Grandfathers actions like so many did, or if he was just curious and didn't give a damn, going back to the list:

Asari

Turians

Krogan

Salarians

Hanar

Drell

Quarians

Batarians

Vorcha

Mindoir

First Contact war

Citadel Council

Now things were getting interesting.

He leaned back and went over the files, it looked like Harry read the complete history of each race and the Council.

He didn't blame him, he seemed to be unfamiliar with the aliens, and getting to know what is around you, and what you may end up meeting could be useful. After all, you really don't want to not know about the Krogan, then accidently piss one off.

Mindoir caught his attention as well. It appeared he caught that after reading about the Batarians, and then Batarian pirates, that must have led to Mindoir.

He didn't shudder, but Colonel Jones did get a faraway look in his eyes. He read that report, he saw the photos. What the Batarians did to that small community was nothing short of slaughter.

He guessed Harry didn't like it either, as it was quickly exited from.

He went back to the list, and noticed that Harry spent quite a bit of time on reading up the Asari, and looking at photos as well.

He couldn't blame the lad, the Asari were the closest to Humans in biology, and many humans and Asari actually got together and started families. Many young men and Asari maidens would actually get together for the joy of sex alone as well.

But he quickly shook his head of such thoughts, Harry would learn more soon enough when he is forced to take sexual education.

Colonel Jones smiled at the thought, that always embarrassed young men and women, he looks forward to seeing how red Harry can get when he takes that class.

Finishing up the list, he noticed the last item he search for, and read the about.

Protheans.

Now that was interesting.

The Protheans were an old, mysterious race, that vanished 50,000 years ago. It was widely believed that they created the Mass Relay network and the Citadel.

But there were also a lot of questions, such as what was their society like, were there other races besides them, etc.

He shook his head, he would leave these thoughts to the professionals.

Closing the file, he leaned back to relax. Not much of worth was discovered, but there were some more questions, such as why was Harry so interested in a particular time and place of the past? What connection does he have that no one else knows of?

These were questions that he was determined to solve, but he would be slow, steady. He would be patient, no need to frighten the boy and make him think he was going to be shipped off someplace.

The Colonel would be patient, make nice with the boy, and hopefully come to understand the mysterious Mr. Potter.

Scene break

Harry stepped out of the cab and into the front yard his new home. He stretched a bit, feeling good, in fact, he felt more than good.

He turned to see a smiling Ashley.

"I never expected things to go so well."H e said

"I mean, I don't even feel like I went into surgery. I feel fine, in fact I feel better then fine I feel great!" He said with joy.

Ashley smiled and she rubbed the top of his head, "That is the wonders of today's futuristic medicine kiddo. We can patch bullets wounds and most knife wounds with just a little bit of Medi-gel. Your surgery was complex, no doubt, but with the latest in healing tech you can recover even from major surgery in just a few weeks as opposed to months."

Harry smiled in turn, "I can certainly get used to this. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. It's not much, but how about I cook dinner? "

Ashley's smile was a mile wide at that question, "You can cook? Sure, I'll take it. I can't cook worth shit anyway so having someone who can will save us a fortune in take out bills."

"Well then, let's go do some grocery shopping then, I think I have an idea forming of what I can cook." Harry said, and they turned right around and went back to the air car.

Later that night Harry was cleaning the dishes as Ashley sat in the living room, rubbing her tummy from what was possibly the best meal she has had in ages.

Harry had decided to make Chicken Parmesan, with some roasted garlic potatoes as a side dish.

Ashley was there as he was cooking, and she had to admit, it was a wonder to watch as he went about it as if he had years of experience. She also noticed a small smile grace his features.

Perhaps this kind of thing made him happy.

She had to admit, the kid as growing on her, and not just because he could cook. He was nice, polite, and a tad shy too.

All good qualities in her opinion, but she had a feeling he was also a bit of recluse. She was going to have to change that. No way should he go through life being closed off to people. If he didn't do it on his own, then she was going to have to teach him how to have a god time, to enjoy life while you can.

One thing that her father certainly taught her was that with a life in the military, you never know when things may take a turn for the worst. So sit back, relax and enjoy life while you can, you never know when it will be your last."

AN: Well heres another chapter done. Sorry for the delay, but work has been keeping me very busy as of late.

Also, I had re-edited chapter 2 with several pages of additional work, so I suggest everyone go back and re-read it. That will be the last time I re-edit a past chapter, from now on all my energies will going towards new chapters.

I do encourage people to review as well, as it helps to motivate me, so please review!

Next chapter will be coming hopefully in the next 2 weeks or so. If 2 weeks go by and no chapter out, feel free to hound me until it is posted!

And once again thanks for the help of my Beta Hijokugei for his hard work.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, I figured it was about time I give everyone an update as to what is going on and why I have not updated this story.

Well, it's quite a tale, so be prepared.

After the last chapter, my beta went overseas to for school related trip to China and had no access to internet, so that took a chunk of time, But that is not a bad thing, as it allowed me to plan out more of the story and get the next chapter perfected.

When he returned, I sent the next chapter and he sent it back for the corrections, around that time, my life went straight to hell.

I lost my job because the woman my boss was sleeping with got into trouble, she they both framed me so she wouldn't be fired, and I was fired instead, never mind I put two years, and sacrificed my love life and family life to help them out when they needed me.

After that, I managed to get another job, doing the exact same thing just for a different company, I absolutely hate it, but I still go in with a smile on my face and do it anyways, it pays the rent and I can't get hired anywhere else, no matter how much of a hard worker I am.

At my new job, I work 10 hour days, as you can imagine I come home, exhausted.

After that me and my girlfriend both came down with a cold, and when we got better our immune systems crashed and we both got a severe case of the flu.

That kept me out for a bit. When I got better and I thought about finishing up the chapter, my cat went missing, and my dad was admitted to the emergency room.

Both are fine now, found the cat after about a week and my dad is now doing better.

Now, I am just exhausted. My job keeps me so busy for little to no gratitude or reward, but like I said, it pays rent and keeps me from being homeless.

I promise, I am trying, seriously trying, to get this chapter done. Hopefully I will have it posted in one month's time. Hopefully.

If anyone is still with me on this, I thank you. If people want me to continue this story please let me know, words of encouragement can really motivate me to get things done.

In the meantime, check out my profile, I have a whole list of story ideas that I don't have the time to write, so if anyone wants to give them a try, send me a PM and I can help with the details.

Thank you all for reading this and understanding.


End file.
